WonKyu: Ice Cream YunJae: Evil Time's
by WonKYunJae
Summary: NC No sumarry! Yang penting WonKyu & YunJae FanFic :D
1. Chapter 1

**WonKyu: Ice Cream || YunJae: Evil time's**

**Pair: WonKyu and YunJae.**

**Rate: M**

**Warnning: Yaoi, M-preg, Typo(s), OCC, NC/Lemon, GaJe, Bahasa Tidak Sopan, dll.**

**^^ Happy Reading All ^^**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja Cantik berpadu manis sedang merangkai bunga bunga dihadapannya sambil bersenandung ria.

"lalalalala... hmm...hmm... hmm... Nananana..." Ia bersenandung ria, suaranya yang benar benar indah membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terhanyut mengikuti suara merdu itu.

Namja cantik itu tiba tiba saja mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya yang nampak berwarna merah itu, imut. "Kapan Siwonnie pulang?. Kyunnie ingin memeluk Siwon hyung~." Lirih namja manis itu pelan. Dengan kasar, ia membanting semua bunga yang ada di pangkuannya, hingga kini bunga bunga itu terlihat berserakan dilantai putih itu.

Tiba tiba, namja cantik itu terlihat memegangi perut ratanya. "Kyunnie lapar..." Gumannya lirih dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan dirinya, karena baru tadi pagi ia makan dengan porsi yang sangat banyak hingga membuat suaminya sedikit aneh juga dengan banyaknya makanan yang ia makan pagi tadi, dan sekarang perutnya sudah terasa lapar kembali. "Kyunnie lapar~" gumannya lagi dan cepat cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, namun mata bonekanya melihat rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik tergeletak sayang di lantai. Ia tersenyum manis. sangat manis malah, lalu mengambil rangkaian bunga itu dan memakaikannya di kepalanya, seperti putri.

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun itu melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju dapur kembali. Ia membuka lemari Es dan wajahnya langsung menjadi murung kala melihat Ice Cream didalam lemari Es itu hanya tinggal 2 cup. Ia mengusap perut ratanya yang terasa sangat lapar 'Hanya 2 cup tak akan kenyang~..' lirihnya dalam hati. 2 cup Ice Cream berukurang jumbo itu ia ambil dari lemari Es itu, kemudian ia berjalan riang menuju kamar apartemen mewah itu.

"eummm Kyunnie suka rasa Coklat hihi... Emmmm.." Riangnya sambil terus memasukan satu sendok ke mulutnya yang sudah tampak belepotan itu, seperti anak TK saja, tak menyadari umurnya yang sudah mencapai 19 tahun dan sudah mempunyai seorang suami tampan bernama Choi Siwon yang sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas diatas meja didepannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari smartphone yang ada dimejanya.

'My Heart is Calling...' adalah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di layar touchscreen smartphone itu yang membuat sebuah senyum merekah dibibir tipis namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu. 'pikk' ia menekan warna hijau yang terpampang di layar smartphonenya itu.

"Hyunngieee Ice creamnya habiiiss~ Kyunnie ingin Ice cream lagii~" rengek seseorang disebrang sana yang terdengar sangat manja dan kembali membuat senyum dibibir Siwon semakin mengembang. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyetrit heran. "Ice Creamnya habis?, Bukanya baru kemarin kita belanja baby?." tanya Siwon heran.

"Isss pokoknya Kyunnie ingin Ice Cream lagi sekarang! Hyung belikan!." Suara disebrang sana yang terdengar sangat kesal menganggapi pertanyaan Siwon yang hanya pertanyaan sederhana. "Baby, sudah jangan makan Ice cream lagi ne, kau bisa sakit nanti!. Dan Hyung akan menghadiri meeting penting sebentar lagi baby..." nasihat Siwon kala menyadari pasti istrinya itu sudah memakan banyak Ice Cream. Namun dipotong oleh sebuah teriakan yang begitu keras membua Siwon agak menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya. "Hyung! Kyu ingin makan Ice Cream! Kyu lapar! Kyu belum makaaaan!"

"Belum makan? Siapa yang tadi menghabiskan 3 waffle? 2 roti? 1 gelas susu, dan makanan hyung juga kau ambil dan memakanya sampai habis eoh?" Sontak pertanyaan Siwon yang terdengar nada menggoda dan benar benar terjadi, membuat wajah manis Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Tanpa dilihat namja tampan bermarga Choi itu tentunya. "iisssh, yasudah kalau hyung tak mau!" jawab kyuhyun cepat dengan nada yang sangat kesal, lalu mematikan sambungan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya, agak heran dengan tingkah baru yang istrinya ciptakan dari hari ke hari. Namun kadang itu juga membuat suatu keuntungan baginya entah itu rengekan seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan ataupun keuntungan yang 'berlipat'. Dan kadang membuatnya sengsara, seperti tak mau bicara ataupun tak mau dipeluk, cium. Dan tentunya tak mendapat 'itu', Saat ia tak bisa memenuhi permintaan istrinya itu.

"hhahhh... Baby~" ia menghela nafa bingung, lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Aiissh! Choi Siwon meeting 10 menit lagi, kau terlihat kusut. Cepat siap siaplah Choi Sajangnim" Suara namja bermata musang yang kini tengah berdecak pinggang menghadap meja Siwon yang tiba tiba saja ada, dan bisa dibilang cukup keras. Cukup membuat Siwon terkejut dan membuatnya menatap malas namja bermat musang dihadapannya.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Siwon lesu, sambil berdiri dari duduknya, membuat kedua alis namja bermata musang itu berkerut heran. "Ck ada masalah apalagi kau?" Tanya namja bermata musang yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu heran.

"BabyKyuKu marah hyung..." Jawab Siwon sambil menunduk lesu dan takut.

"KAU APAKAN LAGI KYUNNIEKU? APA KAU MENYAKITINYA? APA KAU MEMPERKOSANYA LAGI MESUM CHOI?! HAH?" teriakan seseorang yang tiba tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk ruang kerja Siwon membuat kedua namja tampan itu sangat terkejut. Siwon menatap horor namja cantik yang kini sedang berdecak pinggang di dekat pintu ruang kerjanya. Yunhopun tak jauh berbeda, ia menatap panik Siwon dan namja cantik yang notabenya adalah istrinya itu. Dalam hati Yunho terus berguman 'Awas kau Choi, kalau kau memperkosa kyunnie, kuhabisi kau!'

"Eh a- ani hyung, a- aku tak melakukan apapun pada Kyunnie" jawab Siwon gugup membuat namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tak percaya dan mendekat pada Siwon dengan nyalang. "Choi! Kupotong junior panjangmu itu, atau kau menjawab jujur padaku?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah seram dan galaknya sambil menunjuk daerah selangka Siwon. Dengan refleks, Siwon menutupi daerah selangkanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap horor Jaejoong. Yunhopun yang mendengar ucapan istrinya itu, menatap Jaejoong horor, bukan karena potong memotong, tapi karena kata 'panjang' yang tertuju pada benda diantara selangka Siwon.

'glek' Siwon menelan ludah takut, hyungnya itu benar benar kejam, tak tahukah jika benda yang berada diantara selangkanya adalah benda favorit Kyuhyun-Nya. Jika dipotong, mungkin Kyuhyunnya akan mencari yang mempunyai benda itu, mengerikan. "A- aku hanyamenolaknyamembeliicecream" jawab Siwon cepat tanpa jeda, yang membuat sebuah map berwarna merah mendarat tepat di wajah tampan namja bermarga Choi itu, yang ternyata berasal dari tangan namja Cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu. Dan menatap Siwon geram.

"CHOI SIWON! KAU INGIN JUNIOR RAKSASAMU KUPANGKAS HABIS HAH? BICARALAH YANG JELAS!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak membuat Siwon langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tuhuh Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh arti dan tatapan nyalang.

"Ampun hyung! Aku hanya tak bisa menuruti keinginan babyKyu pulang, sebentar lagi meeting kan.. Dan aku juga menolak membelikannya ice cream" Siwon mencengkram belakang kemeja Yunho, takut kalau Jaejoong tiba tiba saja menyerangnya. Ohhh, jangankan masalah ini yang terbilang cukup besar, hanya menyentuh rambut Kyuhyunnya sewaktu Istrinya itu marah karena hal sepele saja, hyungnya itu pernah mencakar lengan kananya. Benar benar kejam.

"KAU TAK MAU MENURUTI KEINGINAN ISTRIMU ITU CHOI? DASAR NAMJA MESUM BAJINGAN KAU! SETELAH ISTRIMU HAMIL, KAU MAU MENINGGALKANNYA? KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Jaejoong lagi dengan suara yang lebih cetar dari sebelumnya itu menggema di ruangan kerja kedap suara Siwon. Ia menatap nyalang Siwon dan bersiap melayangkan sebuah Vas bunga yang terpajang di meja. Namun sebelum itu, suara teriakan Siwon dan Yunho yang membuatnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya melempar namja Choi itu.

"HAMIL?" teriak Yunho dan Siwon serentak. Wajah Yunho yang terlihat kaget sambil menatap Jaejoong tak beda jauh dengan Siwon yang menampakan wajah sangat kaget, senang, juga perasaan bersalah, tak menyadari istrinya mengandung. "hyung, b- benarkah?" tanya Siwon dengan tampang kaget bercampur senangnya pada Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat tatapan yang seolah olah 'jadi kau belum menyadarinya Choi?' dari Jaejoong.

"ck suami macam apa kau Choi? Istrimu hamil saja kau tak tahu, dan mungkin saja dia sedang mengidam sekarang, kau bilang dia ingin kau pulang membawakannya ice cream kan? Mungkin saja Kyunnie menginginkan 'ice creammu'. Seperti dulu boojaeku menginginkan 'ice creamku'" ucap Yunho tiba tiba dengan wajah mesumnya.

'brukk brukk'

'BRAKKK'

Siwon berlari keluar ruangannya dengan tampang super mesum dan wajah yang berbinar binar dan menutup pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Yang membuat Jaejoong menyadari jika akan terjadi bahaya pada Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri. Karena perkataan suaminya itu.

"JUNG YUNHO MESUM! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MERACUNI OTAK MESUM SI CHOI MESUM ITU HAH? KAU TAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH MINGGU INI!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak sambil menatap kesal suaminya, bisa bisanya meracuni otak yang sudah mesum dengan hal mesum lagi. 'Perkataan' Jaejoong tadi membuat Yunho menatap nanar selangkanya yang sedikit berdiri karna membayangkan 'ice creamnya' dulu. Catat, hanya sedikit.

"Boo, kau tega padaku?" ujar Yunho dengan wajah memelas meminta belas kasihan sambil menunjuk benda diantara selangkanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya yang tadi menatap Jaejoong memelas kini berganti dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan terkesan dingin dan tajam, membuat Jaejoong aneh, kaget dan agak takut, mata musang seperti itu... Jaejoong mulai takut.

"Y- Yunnie, J- Joongie hanya bohong kok, hehe. J- jangan menatap Joongie seperti itu" ujar Jaejoong takut.

"Jelaskan padaku! Apa kau pernah tidur dengan Siwon?!" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan dingin dan terkesan menyelidik, membuat Jaejoong agak heran dan kaget.

"Kau pikir aku Uke murahan Yun? Aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu saja!" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah garangnya menjawab.

"Lalu apa maksudnya kau berbicara 'Junior panjang dan Junior besar' pada Siwon hah? Kau tahu dari mana kalau bukan melihatnya langsung?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan ekspresi sedikit lega dan tetap dingin.

Tiba tiba Jaejoong menyeringai. "Junior Siwon memang Besar dan Panjang, aku tahu... Dari Kyunnie" ujar Jaejoong dengan ekspresi dibuat buat kagum(?) dan pelan diakhir. Namun seketika membuat Yunho bernafas lega. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum evil sambil mendekati istrinya itu. Jaejoong melangkah mundur takut. Yunho akan melakukan apa? Fikirnya.

'bukk' Jaejoong telah sampai menabrak tembok ruangan kerja Siwon, dengan Yunho beberapa langkah di depannya. "Boojae.~ junior Siwon dan Juniorku, lebih panjang siapa eoh?" suara berat Yunho berbisik ditelinga kanan Jaejoong yang terdengar menggoda dan menyelidik.

Masih belum puas mengerjai suaminya, Jaejoong menjawab dengan nada mengejek. "mmm, Junior Yunnie pendek dan kecil." Yang membuat Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh istrinya itu ke dinding. Menggesekan bagian 'tertentunya' dengan bagian 'tertentu' istrinya. Dan tangannya mempersempit peluang istrinya untuk kabur.

"Aahh~ Yunnie jangan lakukan itu! Joongie hanya bercanda, Junior Yunnie yang paling besar dan panjang."

Jaejoon berusaha kabur, namun tak bisa karena tangan kekar Yunho menahannya. "Boojae~ Yunnie percaya. tapi, Boojae tetap harus dihukum karena sudah bohongin Yunnie!" ujar Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dengan suara sexy dan beratnya membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir hati Yunho telah meraup bibir semerah Cherry yang nampak sexy dan menggoda milik Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Babykyu, hyung pulang!" Teriak namja bernama Siwon itu yang kini tengah menggesekan sebuah kartu pada kunci pintu di depannya dengan terburu buru dan tak sabaran. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu berseri seri namun terselip ekspresi yang terkesan mesum bersamaan.

"Babykyu?!" Teriaknya lagi setelah kini berhasil membuka pintu apartmentnya dan masuk kedalam apartment mewah itu.

'brukk'

'praang!'

Suara gaduh terdengar dari arah kamar apartement itu membuat namja bernama Choi Siwon itu menoleh ke arah suara. Tiba tiba terdengar pekikan girang yang berasal dari arah yang sama, dan suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. "HYUNG MANA ICE CREAM PESANAN KYUNNIE?!"

Kyuhyun, namja cantik yang kini berlari menghampiri sang suami yang kini tengah merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum mesum dan ceria ditambah dengan lesung pipit yang begitu menawan, meminta dipeluk. Namun malang, yang menjadi tujuan utama istri manisnya itu adalah sebuah kantung yang berada ditangan kanan namja tampan bermarga Choi itu.

"Gomawo hyungie!" Kyuhyun memekik girang lagi setelah merebut kantung yang ada ditangan suaminya. Membuat suaminya menatapnya tidak percaya, wajahnya yang tadi berseri seri kini berubah menjadi terlihat sangat masam. *poor daddy*

"Hyunngie~ ini enak, Kyunnie suka ^^" Suara namja manis bertingkah kekanak kanakan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu terdengar merdu dan senang, tak menyadari bahwa Siwon kini tengah berwajah masam. Ia sudah membuka satu Cup ice cream yang Siwon bawa dan melahapnya rakus di meja makan yang tak jauh dari tadi Siwon berdiri. Tak perduli ice creamnya belepotan mengenai pipi, tangan, dan tentusaja bibir sexynya.

Siwon berbalik, 'glekk' ia menelan ludah susah payah melihat cara makan namja manis yang tak lain adalah istrinya itu yang seperti anak usia 2 tahun. 'Begitu nikmatnya kah? Atau kau menggodaku babykyu? Ahh aku tak sabar saat kau menikmati 'ice creamku' baby, pasti lebih nikmat...' Siwon bermelong dalam hati, fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan yang kalian juga fikirkan *plakk. Sampai tak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan satu cup sedang ice ceram rasa Vanilla itu.

"Hyungie~, hyung kan gak mau ice cream ini, Kyunnie habiskan saja ne~" Kata Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes mematikannya. Ia menjilati tangannya yang lengket karna ice cream sambil menunggu jawaban dari hyunnya. Lamunan Siwon langsung buyar saat mendengar suara merdu istri manisnya meminta. 'glekk' Lagi lagi ia menelan ludah horny, istrinya sungguh menggodanya, bagaimana tidak jika pipi gendut yang belepotan ice cream, bibir sexy yang mengemut jari tangan, dan tatapan kittynya, sungguh Siwon tak tahan lagi sekarang!. *Chandra aja nulisnya sambil ngehimpit sesuatu yang bangun :D #nyengir *

"hyunngie~" Rengek Kyuhyun tak sabaran menunggu jawaban suaminya. "Kyunnie sudah tak sabar ingin makan 'ice cream' punya hyung eoh?" Goda Siwon dengan senyum mesum. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Bagaimana tidak, ia sangat ingin memakan ice ceream didepannya sekarang juga dan berbeda maksud dengan memakan ice cream yang Siwon ucapkan. Wajah namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu berbinar binar dan tersenyum(?) sungguh sangat sangat mesum. Ia mendekati istrinya dan mengambil 1 cup ice cream dihadapan istrinya itu, membuat Kyuhyun yang siap menyerang ice cream itu agak kesal dan mengikuti setiap gerak ice cream yang ada di tangan Siwon itu. Ia mempoutkan bibir yang terlihat sangat menggiurkannya dan menatap Siwon dengan kitty eyes andalannya. "Hyungie~ jebbal~"

"Aarraso Baby, kita lakukan dikamar saja ne, hyung juga sudah tak tahan" Siwon berbicara dengan suara menggoda sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng KyuhyunNYA. ^^ Dan lihatlah, namja MANIS itupun membalasnya dengan rentangan tangan meminta digendong, bukan menerima uluran tangan suaminya. Dan Ohhh, senyum mesum diwajah tampan namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menjadi semakin lebar saja, istrinya benar benar manja. *Chan jadi gemes sama mommy*

"Hupp, ahh kau semakin berisi saja baby, hyung sudah tak sabar ingin memakanmu" Ujar Siwon setelah mengangkat tubuh berisi istrinya dalam gendongan ala koalanya, dan langsung saja Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher suami tampannya. 'Akan seberat apa kau nanti jika aegya dalam perutmu sudah besar nanti baby?' Siwon bertanya dalam hatinya, tanpa menyadari istrinya menatapnya sebal karna perkataannya.

TBC

Chan kecil berotak mesum kembali buat FanFic lagi heiii #plakk *teriak paka toa*

Ada yang kangen sama FanFic yang lain? Gak ya? Yaudah, FanFicnya juga belum selesai hehe :p

Nikmatin ini aja :p FanFic yang lain masih dalam proses pengetikan -_- *teriakin huuuh.

Kalau reviewnya bagus, Chandra post Chap 2nya cepet, NC loh :3 *nyengir

Ok deh, sorry for Typo(s), ingetin kalau ada! *maksa!

Kasih saran *maksa juga!

Ok *banyak cing cong kamu Chan* Akhir kata, gomawo and happy review *plakk


	2. Chapter 2

**WonKyu: Ice Cream || YunJae: Evil Time's**

**Chapter: 02**

**Cast: WonKyu, YunJae, And Other.**

**Rate: M**

**Warrning: NC gak hot, OCC, karena menurut Chan ini sangat sangat hancur, jelek, gak nyambung, bikin muntah, bikin iritasi mata, dan bikin anda pusing mendadak. Dan kalau berniat memberikan ejekan di akhir ataupun dibelakang Chandra. Mending DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Dan jika tetap ngotot baca, sumbangkan sedikit saja ilmu ilmunya di kotak review! Biar Chan bisa memperbaiki dan buat lebih baik. Ok?**

**o.O.o ^Happy Reading^ o.O.o**

"Ahh, jangan Yunniehh... Ini dikantor! Ahhh~" Jaejong mengerang saat tangan nakal Yunho meremas daerah privatnya tanpa henti. menikmati?! Yah!, Jaejoong menikmati remasan tangan nakal suaminya itu, namun ini masih ditempat kerja dan yang lebih membuatnya menolak adalah saat ini mereka ada diruang kerja Siwon. Munkin jika ini ia dan Yunho lakukan diruang kerjanya atau ruang kerja Yunho, ia akan menerimanya atau bahkan meminta lebih.

"Biarkan saja boo, ini sebagai hukumanmu, atau kau ingin aku memanggil beberapa karyan untuk melihat saat kau meminta lebih?" tanya Yunho seduktif ditelinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Yunhonya benar benar gila jika sampai melakukan itu. Fikir Jaejoong ngeri.

"Aahha annia ahh~ stop Yun!" Jaejoong menjawab disela sela mendesahnya, tangan Yunho begitu hebat membuatnya tak berdaya. "Sungguh nikmatkan Jae? Nikmatilah!" Yunho beribisik ditelinga kanan Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya, ia memberhentikan kegiatan itu dan membuat desah kecewa dari Jaejoong yang akan mencapai puncak.

"Kau ingin aku merobek semua pakaianmu, atau kau membukannya sendiri untukku?" Tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya dan refleks, ia menyilangkan tangan didadanya sambil menggeleng kuat, takut. Membuat Yunho menatap tajamnya. "Boo?!" tanya Yunho tajam yang seketika membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut.

"Yunnie~ jangan!" Jaejoong berucap lirih sambil menggeleng, seperti seorang perawan yang takut akan diperkosa. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu Boojae!" Kata Yunho dan memegangi kerah kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan bersiap merobeknya, namun ditahan oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Biar aku saja Yunho-shi" kata Jaejoong dingin dengan nada formal yang membuat Yunho agak heran, namun kemesumannya sudah tak tertahankan lagi membuat guratan heran itu tertutupi oleh wajah nakal. "Cepat! Sebelum kesabaranku habis Boo!" Kata namja bermata musang itu menyeringai.

Jaejoong mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan, majanya fokus melihat Yunho yang hanya membuka dan menurunkan celananya sendiri sampai sebatas lutut. Kemeja Jaejoong sudah ia lepas, dan menampakan kulit seputih susu yang terdapat beberapa bercak merah keunguan di bagian puting dan sekitarnya, yang tentusaja hasil aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Kemudian, Jaejoong membuka dan menurunkan celananya, dan melepas sepatu yang ia gunakan, sehingga kini hanya tinggal sebuah underwear ketat yang menutupi daerah privatnya.

'takk, brukk brukk' Yunho menurunkan semua benda diatas meja kerja ruangan itu ke lantai, dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk naik ke atas meja kaca itu, namun Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, belum sepenuhnya rela menyerahkan dirinya pada suami tampan bermata musangnya itu, membuat Yunho geram tak tahan(?) juga dengan sikap namja cantik berstatus istri sahnya itu.

"Kyaaaaaa!". Jaejoong memekik kaget saat tiba tiba saja Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas meja kaca yang berukuran lumaian besar itu. Dan kini Jaejoong hanya bisa terbaring pasrah jika ada yang datang keruangan direktur perusahaan besar itu.

"aaahh Yunnie~" Jaejoong mendesah akibat Yunho meremas putingnya, ditambah sekarang bibir hati Yunho telah meraup bibir sexy semerah cherrynya rakus. "eunghh..." Jaejoong mendesah diantara ciumannya, membuat Yunho semakin gencar meremas remas tubuh bagian dada yang semakin berisi, dan memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iisshh hyung, cepat jalaaan! Jangan menciumi wajahku terus!" rengek Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya suami tampannya itu dari tadi terus saja menciumi hampir semua bagian dari wajahnya tanpa henti, padahal ia sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati ice cream yang kini berada ditangan suaminya itu. Berada digendongan sang suami memang sangat nyaman, tapi ia juga ingin cepat menikmati ice cream itu, sedikit menyesal karna telah meminta digendong. Catat hanya sedikit!.

"hehe, hyung hanya gemas melihat wajahmu memerah seperti itu baby, terlihat berkali kali lipat manis dan cantik!" Gombal Siwon membuat wajah manis yang sudah terdapat semberaut merah dipipi, menjadi memerah padam. 'Benar benar menggemaskan' Fikir Siwon gemas.

"isshh hyung pabbo! Jangan menggodaku~" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas akibat perkataan suaminya di dada kekar suami tampannya itu, Malu.

"kajja~ Hyung juga sudah tak sabar memberimu 'ice cream' punya hyung, baby." Kata Siwon dan mulai melanjutkan jalannya pelan.

'bukk...' 1 cup Ice cream itu terjatuh, atau lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan oleh siwon.

"Aaaaahh hyungie~ jangan diremas" Kyuhyun memekik kaget saat tangan besar suaminya meremas belahan buttnya yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh menjalar pada tubuhnya. Namun suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sexy ditelinga Siwon, malah membuat namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu semakin meremas remas belahan pantat kenyal, dan berisi seperti yeoja milik istri sahnya, Choi Kyuhyun.

"aaahkk... Eummmh~" Siwon membungkam bibir sexy yang tampak menggoda dimatanya itu dengan ciuman yang terkesan terbalut nafsu hingga membuat istri manisnya itu mengerang. Dan kini, perlahan Siwon menidurkan namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu dari gendongannya, tanpa melepas ciumannya yang semakin dalam. "eungggh..." Kyuhyun mengerang saat kini, suami tampannya itu menindih tubuhnya walau tak sepenuhnya, dan tetap meremas belahan pantat kenyalnya tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun memukul mukul dada bidang Siwon setelah merasa, ia sudah hampir kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas. Dengan tidak rela, Siwon menyudahi acara menghisap dan menyapa setiap rongga mulut istri manisnya itu. "hahh...hah... Hah... Hahhh... Pabboya! Kau ingin membuatku mati huh?!" Dengus Kyuhyun setelah menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, dan mencubit pinggang suaminya itu keras membuat Siwon meringis sakit. "Aaaaw appo baby!"

"Ice creamku mana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang galaknya, menyadari posisinya kini. 2 Tangan suaminya berada tepat dibuttnya dan sedikit meremas. Pertannyaanya membuat Siwon sadar juga akan hal itu. Perlahan, ia melihat kearah belakang atau lebih tepatnya kearah pintu kamar, disana tergeletak sayang ice cream berwarna coklat yang sudah mencair.

Perlahan ia kembali menengok istrinya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah bicara 'mana ice creamku hyung?'. Siwon tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia takut istrinya marah lagi. Namun otak mesumnya yang kini sudah bekerja kembali, membuatnya menyeringai. "Ne baby, tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya, membuat wajah berseri seri Kyuhyun kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu pemanasan kan boo? Aku sudah tak tahan" Kata Yunho tak sabaran. Jaejoong sudah sangat lemas mendapat perlakuan suaminya padanya hingga kini ia mencapai pada puncaknya, klimaks. Padahal Yunho hanya mengocok juniornya pelan dan dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat. Ia menggeleng pelan, walau sudah sering dimasuki suaminya itu, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu ada, tak pernah hilang.

"Tapi boo, lihatlah punyaku, dia sudah tak sabar memasukimu." kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongkakan wajahnya melihat betapa hardnya junior suaminya itu berdiri, sampai otot - ototnya saja terlihat. Akhirnya, Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Bersiap siap akan menerima sesuatu yang masuk tak memakai lubicat atau apapun yang membuat lubangnya licin, ia memejamkan matanya. Yunho tak memperdulikan itu, ia hanya ingin segera cepat cepat memasukan miliknya pada tempat kenikmatannya. Ia mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang yang mampak merah dan berkedut meminta diisi milik istrinya yang kini terbaring pasrah diatas meja dengan kedua kaki dipundak Yunho yang masih berpakaian, hanya menurunkan celana beserta underwearnya sampai lutut.

"AARRGGGHHHH... Appo...AHHH" Jerit Jaejoong kesakitan sekaligus mendesah nikmat saat Junior panjang suaminya menumbuk sweet spotnya tepat, Membuat Yunho tahu sakit dilubang istrinya itu sudah hilang ditebus rasa nikmat. Dengan itu, ia mengeluarkan Juniornya hingga tinggal kepalanya, dan memasukan lagi kasar. Hal itu membuat istrinya mendesah nikmat.

"aaaaahh...Yunhh... ohhh... Ahhhh... M-..ore..." Jaejoong mendesah membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mengerjai lubang bawah istrinya itu. "eunghh kau benar benar nikmat Jae.. Ohhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie kenapa buka baju?" Tanya namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu heran melihat suaminya membuka baju kantornya, dan hanya menggunakan celana, topless. Tidak masalah sih, lagian ia sudah sering melihatnya, Hanya saja ia bingung apa yang akan Siwonnya lakukan?. Siwon menggaruk ABSnya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali itu. Namun itu membuat sembraut merah cepat menjalar dipipi Chabby namja cantik berpadu manis itu, apalagi melihat ABS kotak kotak dan otot otot suaminya yang menurutnya semakin terlihat sexy dan manly. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membayangkan meraba raba perut sixpack itu, menjilatnya, dan menciuminya seperti saat mereka melakukan 'itu'.

"Sudah selesai mengagumi tubuhku baby?" Goda Siwon yang semakin membuat sembraut merah dipipi istrinya itu menambah. Namun entah angin darimana, tiba tiba saja Kyuhyunnya itu menampakan wajah garangnya dan malah terlihat cute, walau tetap membuat Siwon takut. "Hyung mau apa buka baju? Dan mana ice creamku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon mendekatinya.

"Hyung diajarkan Jae dan Yunho hyung cara memakan ice cream yang nikmat baby~ kau mau tahu?" Jawaban Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi ceria kembali dan antusias, ia mengangguk semangat, membuat namja tampan bernama Siwon itu ingin sekali meloncat loncat sambil memangku istri manisnya itu.

"Ne Kyunnie mau hyung! Cepat katakan caranya?!" Kata Kyuhyun antusias. "Sekarang Kyunnie buka baju!" kata Siwon dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari istrinya, tak menuai protes. 'Lagian Siwonnienya juga membuka baju kan?' fikirnya polos. Membuat Siwon menyeringai lebar. Namun tiba tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan dan bertanya. "Tapi mana Ice creamnya hyung?" Tanyanya dan matanya mencari kesana kemari ice cream yang tadi dibawa Siwon, Mata bonekanya membulat seketika dan berkaca kaca melihat lelehan ice cream yang tergeletak didekat pintu kamar, sayang. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu menyeringai, rencananya berhasil.

"Ice creamnya~ hiks... hiks... hikss... Hyung jahat! Kyunniekan ingin makan ice cream! Huuuuu..." Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja menangis dan melempari Siwon dengan bantal, guling, dan juga bonekanya yang ia ambil dari kasur.

'brukk' 'bukk' 'brukkk' Kyuhyun terus melemparkan benda yang ia dapat pada Siwon, walau tak sedikitpun mengenai suamimya itu. Siwon malah terlihat menyeringai, dan mendekati istrinya itu. "Hyung jahat! Kyunnie ingin ice cream! Hiks...hiks..." Kyuhyun memukul mukul dada bidang suaminya itu sekuat tenaga. Dan Siwon malah tersenyum gemas, tak terasa apa apa saat tangan halus dan jari lentik istrinya itu memukulnya, dalam dekapannya.

"Baby tenanglah, kita buat ice cream sekarang ne, kau mau?" Tanya Siwon sambil menangkap wajah manis dan menggemaskan istrinya itu, dan tangannya menghapus air mata istrinya lembut. Kyuhyum mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, berusaha mencerna perkataan suami tampannya itu. "membuat ice cream?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Siwon mengangguk tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam, membuat Kyuhyun berbinar binar.

"Ne sekarang kau buka baju baby." Kyuhyun membuka baju yang ia kenakan cepat. Siwon menatapnya lapar, tak berkedip saat melihat bagian dada istrinya yang semakin berisi. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah bulan lalu, bukannya ia tak ingin menjamah istri menggoda imannya itu, namun karena Jaejoong yang selalu over protective pada istrinyalah yang membuatnya jarang menyentuh istrinya itu. Dan bulan lalu lah ia melihat dada itu biasa saja, tak terlalu seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"aaahh ahh... Ahh... Yunn... Ahhh aaahh... Sedikit lagi..." Jaejoong merintih nikmat, semua bagian tubuhnya benar benar dimanjakan oleh same tampannya sekarang. Lubangnya yang ditusuk berutal tepat mengenai prostatnya, tangan kanan Yunho memanjakan juniornya, dan tangan kiri samenya itu memainkan ganas putingnya bergantian, sungguh ia merasa berada disurga dunia sekarang. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari menikmati setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang.

"ohh... Ahhh...ssh...ahhh..."

"Yunnieehh ahh... Akuuhh... Aaarghhh.." Jaejoong telah klimaks yang pertama, spermanya berceceran pada tangan Yunho, meja tempat ia terbaring, perutnya dan perut Yunho. Dan itu membuat otot otot anusnya mencengkram kuat benda didalam tubuh bagian bawahnya itu membuat Yunho menggeram ingin klimaks.

"Aaaah... Jae.. Kau benar benar ketat... Ohh... Ahhhh..." Yunho mendesah nikmat saat merasakan Juniornya dicengkram kuat oleh otot otot anus namja yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya itu.

"Aaaaahh Jae... Aku... Ahh... Eunghh... Shhh... Ahhhhh Jae..."

"Aaaaaah... Yunnie... Ahh... Ahh... Oohhh... More... Ahhhh..."

"Aaarghhhh JAE Ahhh..." Yunho memuntahkan cairannya dalam lubang nikmat itu, ia belum pernah oransme sebanyak ini. Tak ada tempat lain selain hole ketat namja cantik itu untuk membuat juniornya memuntahkan cairan kentalnya.

Yunho mencabut juniornya dari lubang nikmat itu. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, cairan putih kental keluar dari dalam lubang berwarna merah merekah itu, spermanya. Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan seterusnya seperma dari dalam lubang merah itu keluar mengenai lantai. Yunho hanya melihatnya dan fokus mengatur nafas dan tenaganya pasca oransme hebat itu. Tapi tetap saja juniornya tegak berdiri. Sedangkan Jaejoong terbaring tak berdaya, tengah mengatur nafasnya, kelelahan menerima serangan same ganasnya itu.

Tiba tiba Yunho menggendong dan menurunkan Jaejoong yang masih agak lemah untuk berdiri. Ia menuntun istri cantiknya itu untuk berpegangan pada dinding kaca ruang kantor direktur itu, dengan kaki yang agak mengangkang lebar. Jaejoong tahu, suami mesumnya itu akan melakukannya lagi.

"AHH... Shhh ahhh... Ahh... Ohhhh... More master.. Ahhh" Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat Yunho sudah memasukan Junior panjang dan besarnya itu pada holenya lagi, walaupun sedikit sakit.

"Yess... Call me master bitch... Ohhhhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak malu setelah ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya, tak memakai apa apa membuatnya malu, karena Siwon melarangnya mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Eh? Hyung, itu~" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk daerah gundukan diantara selangka Siwon yang terlihat sangat besar itu, malu. Siwon mengikuti arah yang dituju istrinya. 'kau tidak lihat aku sudah sangat hard baby?! Kau benar benar polos sayang' fikir namja tampan bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu.

"Sudahlah, kajja~" Kata Siwon dan berniat menggendong Kyuhyun namun istrinya itu malah mundur membuatnya heran. "Jangan menggendong Kyunnie! Hyung pasti meremasnya lagi." Kata Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir ranumnya, membuat namja berstatus suaminya itu gemas, dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu.

"Arraseo, kajja." Kata Siwon mengalah lalu menuntun Kyuhyun keluar kamar. "Hyung, kita mau membuatnya didapur? Memangnya dikamar tak bisa? Kyunnie mau ambil bunga dulu ne~ kyaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun bertanya tanya membuat Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh polosnya ala bridal style, membuatnya kaget. Sedetik kemudian, Siwon berhenti melangkah dan menurunkan bayi besar itu diatas meja ruang kerjanya, membuat Kyuhyun bertanya heran. "Hyung, buat ice creamnya disini?" Tanyanya polos membuat Siwon langsung mencubit pipi gembulnya itu gemas. "Ne disini baby" Jawab Siwon menangkap bibir ranum itu dengan bibir joker sexy sebelum menyumpah serapahinya.

"Chaa, kajja buka ini!" Siwon menunjuk gundukan diantara selangkanya, membuat Kyuhyun agak kaget. Namun otak polosnya malah berfikir jika Siwon menyembunyikan ice creamnya disana dan membuat kejutan untuknya. Dan akhirnya, namja manis itupun turun menghampiri Siwon yang duduk mengangkang dimeja kerjanya dengan gundukan besar diselangkanya, kemudian ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan area itu.

"Aahh!" Siwon memekik keenakan. Baru disentuh saja sudah berefek seperti itu, bagaimana jika.. Aahh... Ia tak bisa membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan didapatnya sebentar lagi.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Karna tak sabar, ia tak menunggu jawaban suaminya itu dan langsung membuka resleting celana yang Siwon kenakan. Wajahnya memerah seketika, gundukan besar itu bukan ice cream, tapi benda panjang suaminya. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun diam, mulai membuka sabuk yang ia kenakan, dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Kyuhyun menjauh, hal itu membuat istrinya itu kesal. "Hyung! Lepaskan kepala Kyu!" Perintah istrinya itu kesal juga malu, wajahnya memerah sempurna saat Siwonnya itu mengeluarkan benda 'tajam' itu yang sudah berdiri tegak panjang.

"Masukan kemulutmu baby, ice creamnya akan keluar kalau kau memainkannya!" Kata Siwon penuh makna, ia memejamkan matanya bersiap siap. Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya. "Anieo~ lepas!" Ujarnya merajuk kesal.

"Kulum baby! Kau ingin ice cream kan?" Kata Siwon membujuk istrinya itu. Namun tetap ditolak. "Anieo~ Anieo~ Anieo~ Anieo~ Anieo~ lepas hyung!" Kyuhyun merengek kesal, dan mencoba bangkit namun suara Siwon membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menuruti apa yang suaminya itu mau. "Kau ingin ice creamkan? Nanti ice creamnya akan keluar baby!"

"Aahh... Masukan!" Perintah Siwon geram karena baru saja istrinya itu hanya sekilas menjilati kepala Junior tegaknya, itu membuatnya frustasi. Akhirnya namja tampan yang sudah terbalut nafsu itu mendorong kepala Kyuhyun hingga membuat istrinya itu memekik kaget, karena penis besar dan panjang Siwon itu malah menusuk pipi gembulnya, tak masuk kemulut. Namun tetap memberi efek nikmat pada namja tampan itu. Karena pipi chabby Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan gendut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Lepaskan Kyu!" Kyuhyun meronta meminta dilepaskan. Kini ia telah menyadari jikalau sekaran ini, ia sedang diperdaya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh tertipu namja tampan yang ternyata suami sahnya itu. "Annieo! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna telah membangunkannya baby" Tolak Siwon sembari memegang juniornya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun, namun namja cantik itu tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kyuhyun berusaha meronta, Memukul mukul paha Siwon sekuat tenaga, membuat si pemilik paha berotot itu sedikit sakit. Karena sudah terbalut nafsu, Siwon sedikit menjambak rambut halus Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja manis itu kesakitan. "Aaaahhh apphukkk mmmm!" Siwon memanfaatkan ketika Kyuhyun menjerit, ia langsung memasukan miliknya pada goa hangat istrinya itu yang membuat nama cantik itu tersedak kaget.

"Ahhhh!" Siwon menggeram saat miliknya masuk kedalam goa hangat istrinya itu, walau tak semuanya hanya setengah yang masuk karena mulut Kyuhyun yang memang kecil, dan ukuran juniornya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil dan pendek itu.

"Eummhh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya pasrah, seperti yang pernah dia lihat di video yang ia temukan dilaptop Yunho hyungnya, saat Jaejoong mengulum junior Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat menikmatinya, memejamkan matanya bahkan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan terlihat menghisap, dan setelah itu junior Yunho terlihat mengeluarkan cairan putih yang ia tidak tahu apa. Ia menjadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya cairan putih itu hingga Jaejoong menjilati lengannya sendiri yang terkena cairan putih itu.

Junior suaminya terasa pas memenuhi mulutnya, ia baru tahu bahwa Junior suaminya itu begitu besar dan panjang hingga mulutnya terasa pegal sekarang. Siwon hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan mulut istrinya yang memang baru ia rasakan sekali ini, benar benar nikmat, namun masih tetap lubang bawah istrinya yang ketat bahkan menjepit, hangat bahkan cenderung panas, lembut, dan selalu memijat mijat juniornya ketika masuklah yang nomor satu.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh baby! Kau nakal ternyata!" Siwon agak memekik kaget saat tiba tiba saja istrinya itu menghisap juniornya pelan, rasanya benar benar nikmat. Tangannya yang berada dikepala Kyuhyun kini meremas rambut lembut itu dan meaju mundurkan kepala namja itu hingga membuatnya tak bisa tak mendesah.

"Ohhhhh... Ahhhh, hisap yang kuat baby! Oohhhh..." Siwon mendesah nikmat, membuat Kyuhyun terbuai ingin memberi lebih. "eungghh!" Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ketika Siwon terlalu bersemangat(?) mendorong kepalanya.

"Ohhhh... Seperti itu baby! Aahhh teruss... Shhh..." Desah Siwon tanpa henti, Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan benda yang sedang ia hisap kuat itu sedikit berkedut, ia tak tahu kenapa, namun otak polosnya yang mendengar geraman desahan Siwon yang lebih keras dari tadi dan rambutnya diremas kuat, membuatnya mempercepat gerakan dan menguatkan hisapannya.

"Mmmmhh... Kyuuuu ahhh... Ahhhhh... Ohhh... Aaaargghhhh!" Siwon mendesah sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar sedari tadi kini telah sampai. Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersedak, mencoba melepaskan kulumannya namun ditahan Siwon.

"Uuhukk Uhukkk... Mmmmm hkkkk... Hukkkk!" Kyuhyun terbatuk batuk dalam kulumannya hingga kini air matanya mengalir, suatu cairan aneh menjalar pada rongga mulutnya yang ia berusaha tahan agar tak tertelan.

"Kau ingin ice cream kan? Habiskan itu Baby!" Kata Siwon merasakan mulut Kyuhyun yang tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia tahu Kyuhyunnya itu sedang menahan cairannya supaya tak tertelan. Sedikit menarik rambut halus istrinya itu karena kesal, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan lahan menuruti keinginan sang suami menelan cairan aneh itu.

Rasanya benar benar aneh, namun itu terasa sedikit membuat perutnya terasa kenyang terisi, padahal tadi ia sangat merasa lapar tak tertahankan, aneh.

"Itu nikmat bukan? Ahhh... bahkan kau menghisap hisap juniorku baby, apa kau ingin lagi?" Siwon menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun menelan cairannya, bahkan menghisap juniornya lagi. Setelah merasa ia yakin jikalau dalam mulut Kyuhyun sudah tak ada sperma yang tersisa, ia mengeluarkan juniornya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyunnya menatapnya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan entah kenapa.

TBC

Masih tetep baca? Yaudah, kalau tetep baca, muntahnya ke kotak review aja, Chan baik kan?. :v :p *peace

o.O.o ThanKYU o.O.o


	3. Chapter 3

WonKyu: Ice Cream || YunJae: Evil Time's

Chapter: 03

Cast: Choi Siwon 3 Cho[i] Kyuhyun (WonKyu), Jung Yunho 3 [Jung] Kim Jaejoong (YunJae), And Other.

Rated: M

Warrning: NC21/ Sumut Scane/ Lemon, OCC, M-Preg, Boys Love/ Boy X Boy/ Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran.

^^~Happy Reading~^^

"Ahhhhh... shhh..." Yunho terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat hingga tubuh Jaejoong kini menempel pada dinding kaca ruangan direktur itu, kecuali bagian pinggangnya yang sedikit menungging. Wajahnya menempel pada dinding kaca itu, dan tersentak sentak(?) walau mulutnya tetap mengeluarkan desahan desahan merdu.

"Ahhh... Ahhhhhh... Ooohhh aaaaahh more..." Jaejoong mendesah keras, membuat namja dibelakangnya semakin bersemangat menusuk nusuk lubang ketat Jaejoong tanpa ampun.

Mata musang itu terpejam, tangannya menahan pinggang namja berkulit putih dihadapannya. Posisi ini membuat kejantanannya tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang ketat itu.

"Oohhh master ahhhh... Akuu ahhhhh... Ahhhh... Sedikit..lagiii ahhh.. Ohhh" Desah Jaejoong centil tanpa henti, tangannya terulur kebelakang untuk memegang pinggang Yunho yang begitu cepat menusuk nusuk lubangnya, walaupun sangat nikmat, tapi ada rasa perih didalamnya.

"Ahhh kau begitu ahhh... nikmat My bitch... Ohhhhh... Fuckk ahhhh" Yunho mempercepat genjotannya, bergerak brutal tak beraturan.

"Aaah appo... Pelanhhh ah pelann aahh Yunnhh..." Pergerakan Yunho yang terlalu brutal itu membuat Jaejoong mengaduh sakit, rasa sakit itu tiba tiba saja terasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa penyebabnya, yang ia rasa sekarang adalah rasa ngilu dan sakit dibagian dalam perut. "Aahh pelan - pelan Yunh, ahhh... Ahh appo..." Jaejoong merintih, tangannya menahan pergerakan pinggul namja yang sedang menghujam hujamkan kejantanan besarnya pada lubangnya, namun tak cukup kuat karena pergerakan Yunho terlalu kasar. Akhirnya ia hanya diam berusaha menikmati kekasaran sang same.

.

.

.

"Wae? hm?" Siwon bertanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca, hal itu membuatnya takut jika istrinya itu akan menangis marah.

"AAHH!" Siwon memekik kaget saat Kyuhyun memegang keras kejantanannya yang masih berdiri itu, atau lebih tepatnya memencet. Hal itu membuatnya memekik sakit dan sedikit nikmat "Ice creamnya habis hyung? Kyunnie ingin lagi~" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, air matanya sudah siap turun kapan saja. Hal itu seketika membuat Siwon terasa memenangkan tender dengan perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Istrinya ternyata telah terjerumus dalam permainannya, ohhh ia tak sabar lagi menuju langkah selanjutnya.

"Kyunnie ingin lagi eoh?" Tanya Siwon tersenyum mesum menyeringai, yang tak diketahui Kyuhyun karena terhalang ketampanannya yang melebihi batas. Membuat namja manis itupun mengangguk semangat.

Siwon nuntun Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dilantai itu berdiri dan mengangkatnya lalu mendudukannya di meja kerjannya, kemudian ia mengarahkan tangan indah istrinya itu untuk memegang kejantannya setelah ia melepas celana beserta underwearnya. Kyuhyun mentapnya dengan ekspresi innocentnya, memiringkan wajahnya yang membuat kejantanan besar Siwon semakin HARD.

"Ahh baby~ kau tak mengerti eoh?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah tak tahan nya, yang langsung dijawab gelengan pelan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie ingin ice cream tadi~" Kyuhyun menjawab lirih, menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne, hyung berikan ice creamnya sebentar lagi, setelah kau menungging!" Kata Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung, menatap hyungnya yang kini tengah membuka laci meja yang ia duduki dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu.

"Cepat Kyu!" Siwon hampir berteriak, karena jengah akan tingkah Kyuhyun. Dan karena takut, akhirnya cepat cepat Kyuhyun menungging diatas meja kaca itu, membuat senyum puas Siwon semakin mengembang.

Tampak lubang anus berwarna pink itu tertutup rapat. Beberapa kali Siwon menelan ludah mencoba menahan diri dari godaan itu, jangan sampai ia memasuki lubang kecil itu tanpa persiapan. Fikirnya, ia mengingat bagaimana kerasnya peringatan Jaejoong kalau sampai melakukan 'itu' tanpa persiapan.

Perlahan, Siwon memegang belahan pantat berisi itu dan mengusap usapnya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada lubang kecil itu, kemudian menciumnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memekik kaget.

"Ahh hyung!" Kyuhyun merasakan benda kenyal menyapu nyapu permukaan lubangnya, dan tangan besar suaminya itu meremas remas bongkahan pantatnya. Hal itu membuat sensasi aneh pada dirinya. "Eummhh..." Perlahan lahan ia merasakan benda kenyal itu meminta masuk pada lubangnya, yang tentu saja membuatnya menegang.

"Rileks sedikit baby," Siwon bersuara karena ia merasa agak kesal karena tak ada Celah untuk lidahnya masuk melicinkan lubang kecil itu. Kyuhyun tak menuruti perkataan suaminya membuat Siwon yang sudah tak tahan itu kesal. Dan memudurkan wajahnya dari belahan pantat montok itu.

"Hyung, cepat! Kyunnie ingin ice cream!" Kata Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibrnya tanpa Siwon lihat. "Turuti apapun permintaan hyung, dan ice creammu akan hyung berikan!" kata Siwon asal membuat Kyuhyun langsung diam, menurut.

Dengan kasar, Siwon memencet botol lubicat itu tepat pada pantat montok Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat si pemilik pantat menoleh padanya, 'Dingin' guman Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ahhh!" Kyuhyun sedikit memekik kala jari jari Siwon menyapu nyapu cairan dingin itu pada permukaan anusnya. "Rilekslah baby!" Kata Siwon dan mencoba memasukan jari telunjuknya pada lubang anus itu, membuat Kyuhyun memekik seperti sakit.

"Aww! Hyung, keluarkan itu ahh..." Siwon tak menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun, ia merasakan dinding dinding anus Kyuhyun berkontraksi menjepit keras jarinya. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukannya lagi pelan, membuat Kyuhyun melengguh.

"AWW! Appo! Ahh Keluarkan itu hyung, appo~" Kyuhyun memekik saat 2 jari Siwon berusaha masuk lubangnya. Dan kini 3 jari itu berada dalam anusnya yang yang sedikit sakit itu.

Perlahan lahan, jari jari itu bergerak membuat Kyuhyun memekik sakit namun diabaikan Siwon. Ia tetap menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk lubang sempit itu. Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun memekik karena Siwon berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya. "Ahhhh hyung! Aahh...~"

Mendengar desahan itu, Siwon menggerakan zig zag jarinya mencoba melebarkan lubang kecil itu. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit kembali. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan jari jarinya dan melihat lubang anus Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah bengkak(?) dan berkedut meminta diisi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap baby, berbaringlah, Ice creammu sudah ada" Kata Siwon mengada ngada, dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun membalik badannya. Di Wajah manisnya terlihat ada jejak jejak air mata, Kyuhyun menangis, namun wajahnya sekarang terlihat Cerah karena akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, walaupun tadi menahan sakit yang lumayan.

Siwon terlihat melumuri kejantanan besarnya dengan lubicat tadi, lalu mengocoknya pelan. Perlahan, ia membelai paha Kyuhyun lalu menaikan kaki jenjang istrinya itu ke pundaknya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang merah kecil itu.

"Aaa... Cepat hyung, mana ice creamnya? Aaaaaaa- Kyunnie lapar." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya meminta 'disuapi', membuat Siwon mengecup matanya gemas. "Kyunnie akan mendapat banyak ice cream sebentar lagi, tahan ne baby" Siwon membelai surai madu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk faham.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHHHHH! APPO! AAAAARGGHHHH..." Kyuhyun menjerit keras, sekeras kerasnya begitu merasakan anusnya dibuka paksa oleh suatu benda. Walaupun perlahan, Siwon mendorong kejantanannya menerobos masuk lubang anus Kyuhyun, namun hal itu menyenyebabkan sekarang tubuh Kyuhyun terasa terbelah dua, sakit. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras, terlihat jelas bahwa ia begitu kesakitan. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang terlihat memejamkan matanya, sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan begitu dahsyat, setelah 1 bulan lebih tak menyentuh istrinya ini, dan kini ia merasakannya lagi. Lubang anus istrinya itu benar benar sempit, menjepit setengah penisnya yang berhasil menerobos, kenikmatan yang sekarang ia rasakan tak ada tandingannya, benar benar nikmat. "Ooohhhhh sempit~" ia mendesah keenakan tak perduli istrinya menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat besar sekarang.

"AAAPPO! Hiks... Hiks... AAARGHHH APPO! Hiks..." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat Siwon kembali mendorong kejantanannya masuk seenaknya, dan kini tertanamlah junior besar berukuran panjang itu dalam hole sempit nan hangat milik sang istri yang kini tengah menangis kesakitan.

"Oohhhh kau benar benar sempit baby ahhhh... Ohhhh..." Siwon memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensi remasan yang diding dinding anus istri sempitnya lakukan. Ia mendiamkan kejantanannya agar Kyuhyun bisa rilex terlebih dahulu menerima kesejatiannya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Keluarkan itu.. hiks... Appo hiks hyung..." Kyuhyun merintih, tangannya mencengkram tangan berotot milik sang suami. Ingin rasanya ia mencakar cakar wajah dan tubuh suaminya itu sekarang juga, namun sayangnya, ia tak mempunyai kuku yang panjang dan nyali yang besar untuk itu.

Remasan remasan yang dinding anus Kyuhyun tadi lakukan pada kejantananya kini telah berkurang, ia tahu bahwa istrinya itu telah sedikit rilexs menerima penisnya. Karna itu, perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merintih perih.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aaah.. Appo~ hyung... Hiks..." Rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan saat Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja. Karena itu membuat Siwon menjilati air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir tak tertahankan dan menciumi setiap jengkal wajah manis berpadu cantik itu.

Perlahan, ia menaiki meja itu dan menyelusupkan tangannya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan menekuknya, membuat posisi sekarang adalah ia hampir menindih tubuh Kyuhyun, dengannya yang duduk bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, tangannya terselip dikedua kaki Kyuhyun yang mengangkang ditekuk, dan tentusaja dengan penis yang hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk.

"Aaaaargghhhhh appo hiks... Hiks... Appufttt" Kyuhyun kembali mengaduh sakit saat tanpa aba aba, Siwon menghujamkan penis besarnya keras. Namun bibir ranum yang mengeluarkan suara rintihan itu dibungkam dengan bibir joker milik Siwon.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa terbagi dua, saat Siwon mengeluar masukan penis panjang dan besarnya dengan tempo yang bisa dibilang cukup cepat.

"Eeunghh mmmmhh... OOOHHHH~ hyung!" Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari ciuman ganas sang suami karena ia merasa ada sesuatu getaran yang sangat keras menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya oleh penis Siwon yang membuatnya mendesah begitu keras.

Siwon menyeringai mendengar desahan keras itu, ia telah berhasil menemukan titik nikmat dalam lubang ketat yang membalut kejantanannya sekarang. "Aaaahhhh... Hyung aaaaaaahhhhh... ahh... Itu... Aahhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah keras membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat mengin outkan miliknya di lubang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh Yun... aahhhh fast- ahhh... Sebentar lagi... ahhh" Jaejoong mendesah keras, walaupun tadi sempat merasa sakit dan ngilu, tapi karena sodokan sodokan penis Yunho yang terus saja mengenai prostatnya, ia bisa melupakan rasa itu digantikan rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga.

Yunho terlihat sibuk bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Tangannya terulur memegang leher Jaejoong, kemudian ia menciumi leher putih itu, menjilati setiap inchi leher itu. Kedua tangannya berpindah pada kedua nipel Jaejoong, kemudian tangan besar itu meremas remas dada yang terlihat berisi itu, membuat Jaejoong memekik nikmat. "Ohhh Yun ahhh... Aaah ahhhh... Aaahhhh..."

"Ohhhh lubang mu benar benar Ahhh~ Jae... Ahhhhh... Ohhhh..."

"Ohhh Yunnie ahhh.. Akuu... Aaarghhhh" Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan putihnya mengenai dinding kaca dan lantai ruangan direktur itu, dan pada kakinya yang mengangkang. "Ahhh Yunnie~" Badan Jaejoong terkurai lemas, dan tiba tiba tubuhnya ambruk namun untung saja tertahan Yunho yang langsung memegang tangannya.

Tiba tiba Yunho berhenti bergerak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu ia menuntun kedua tangan Jaejoong ke belakang, hingga menyebabkan Jaejoong semakin menungging dan tak menempel lagi pada dinding kaca itu.

"Aahhhh... More, ahhh ohhh... Ahhhh!" Yunho dengan brutal kembali bergerak menghantam titik nikmat Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu kembali mendesah.

"Kau luar biasa Boo sshhhhh! Ini nikmat, ohhhh aku tak akan berhenti!"

"Ah Yun, ahhh.. Yess ahhh.. Ohhh fast-...r... Ahhhh..."

"Ohh, Boo, sebentar lagi, ahhhh akuu ahhhh... Oohhh..."

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Posisi sekarang ini membuat penisnya melesak masuk tanpa tersisa kedalam hole ketat istrinya itu. Kedua belahan pantat kenyal Jaejoong yang membuatnya bergerak brutal karena hantaman antara belahan pantat kenyal itu dengan daerah bawah perutnya membuat sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan bertambah.

"Ohh.. Ahh... Ahhhh... Yes... Ohhhh Yun... Yes aaahh lebih keras ahhh.." Rancau Jaejoong penuh kenikmatan. Sungguh, sekarang ia terasa berada diawang awang, Yunhonya selalu tepat ketika menyodok nyodokan penisnya dalam dirinya, tepat mengenai prostatnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh... Ahhhhh ohhhh... Hyungie... Ahhh aaah..." Kyuhyun mendesah memejamkan matanya, menikmati. Tangan Siwon yang mengocok juniornya, niplenya yang sedang dikulum, dihisap dan diberi gigit gigitan kecil oleh sang suami bergantian, dan tangan lain suaminya itu terus saja meraba raba setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan sesekali mesemas remasnya, dan jangan lupakan lubangnya yang dipenuhi dengan penis besar yang terus saja menumbuk prostatnya tanpa ampun. Sungguh, ia merasa berada disurga. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, namun dalam waktu satu bulan kebelakang ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya 'kegiatan' ini.

"Aahh Wonnie... Ahhhh akuu ahhhhh,,, aaahhhh ohhh... ooohhh..." Kyuhyun terus mendesah, tangannya terulur untuk meremas rambut Siwon. Ia merasakan sebentar lagi, ia akan mengeluarkan 'Ice Creamnya' karena kenikmatan yang diakibatkan sang suami.

"Aaaah Wonnie.. Aku ahh ahhh... Aaarghhhh" Akhirnya keluarlah cairan putih itu dari penis mungil Kyuhyun yang tadi dikocok Siwon. Spermanya mengenai tangan sang suami, perutnya dan perut sang same, serta dagu sang suami.

"Aahhh... Aku suka sensasi ini... Ahhh kau sungguh nikmat baby... Ahhh, ooohhhhh~" Siwon mendesah sambil terus memaju mundurkan penisnya cepat dalam hole ketat sang istri. Otot otot anus sang uke benar benar mencengkram, memijat dan menghisap hisap penisnya pasca sang uke telah mencapai kenikmatannya, sensasi remasan dan hisapan dinding anus Kyuhyun benar benar hebat.

Sebuah senyum mesum terpahat di bibir sexy Siwon, Tiba tiba ia berhenti bergerak dan mengeluarkan setengah penisnya yang tertanam di hole ketat Kyuhyun yang tengah berkontraksi pasca oransme.

Tanpa Siwon dorong sama sekali. Perlahan, penis besar itu masuk karena dihisap kuat oleh hole kecil berkedut itu. Siwon melihatnya dengan pandangan sumaringah. Istrinya benar benar menginginkannya menyentuh dan menikmati hole ketat yang membutuhkan penisnya itu sekarang. Dan sekarang, penis itu tertanam sempurna dalam hole ketat berwarna merah itu karena hisapan.

"Kau sangat menginginkan hyung untuk menjamahmu baby?" Tanya Siwon bersmirk ria menggoda sang istri yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah. Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tubuhnya terasa lelah dan lemas sekarang. Siwon tahu itu.

"Baby, bersiaplah! Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu beristirahat!" Kata Siwon sebelum kembali menghujamkan penis besarnya dalam hole sang istri. Membuat istrinya itu kembali mencengkram tangan berotot Siwon. "Ahhhh Wonnie..., aku~ ah... lelah~ ahhhhh ahh~" Protes Kyuhyun yang hanya dibiarkan seperti angin lalu oleh sang suami.

"Aaaaahhhhh ahhhh... Ahhh, sshhhhh... Aaaaahhhhhhh... Oohhhh Wonnie~"

"Ohh ahhhhh... Ahhh ah ohh... Hyung! Ahhhh terus..." Kyuhyun terus mendesah, lubangnya terasa penuh dengan penis besar sang suami. Setiap suaminya itu bergerak selalu saja membuat ia tak bisa untuk tak mendesah. Apalagi pergerakan penis sang suami dalam tubuhnya benar benar brutal, cepat, kasar, selalu tepat menyodok prostatnya dan menumbuk rectumnnya kasar dan kuat. Sungguh ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Ooooh sshhhh... Ohhhh... Ahhhhh nikmat...Ahhhh... Baby aaahhh..." Siwon mendesah merasakan saat penis besarnya bergesekan dengan dinding lembut anus Kyuhyun yang benar benar nikmat itu. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai saat saat istrinya meminta bergerak lebih cepat padahal pada awalnya menyuruh menghentikan olahraga favoritnya ini. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan olahraga ini terus menerus sampai staminanya terkuras habis, memuntahkan spermanya pada lubang ketat yang sangat nikmat itu sebanyak banyaknya.

Tak beberapa lama, Kyuhyun merasakan benda di dalam tubuhnya berkedut kedut saat penis itu menyentuh dinding anusnya, itu membuat sensasi nikmat yang sang suami berikan seolah bertabah berkali kali lipat, penis dalam lubangnya terasa lebih gemuk dan panjang dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu walau rasa sedikit perih kembali ia rasakan. "Aah Wonnie~ ahhhh~ ahh... Ahh Wonnieee... Ahhhh.. Ahh.. Ah... Ahhhh" Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang suami yang sedang asyik menyedot leher putih jenjangnya. Menekankan kepala sang same agar lebih menghisap dan menjamah tubuhnya. Mata bonekanya terpejam erat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya pertanda namja manis berkulit seputih susu itu sangat menikmati.

.

.

.

'bukk' Yunho menghentakan tubuhnya keras, membuat tubuh Jaejoong menabrak keras pada dinding kaca itu, dan mengaduh sakit. "Akhh! appo~ hiks hiks..."

"Ohhhh Jae! Aku... Ahh... Aaaaarrghhhh JAE! Kau begitu nikmat!" Yunho menyemburkan spermanya dalam lubang yang membalut penisnya sekarang. Setelah dirasa sperma dalam penisnya sudah ia muntahkan semua, ia mencabut junior panjangnya yang berlumuran spermanya itu dari dalam lubang berwarna merah itu. Kemudian mengelap kejantanannya dan tangannya dengan tissu yang tergeletak diatas meja, dan terakhir memakai celananya kembali hingga kini ia terlihat rapih seperti semula.

Jaejoong? Ia terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, lebih memilih untuk diam tak bergerak menempel pada dinding kaca itu. Pegal, ngilu, sakit menjadi satu. Lubangnya terus saja meneteskan sperma yang Yunho tumpahkan kedalam lubangnya yang kini terasa sangat penuh itu. Mengalir pada paha mulusnya, dan berakhir di lantai marmer putih ruangan itu. Memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal kecapean. "Eunghhh.." Ia melengguh pelan.

Yunho hanya melihat istrnya sekilas dan berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari Jaejoong, kemudian terlihat mengambil sebuah koran yang tergeletak di meja itu dan membacanya.

"Ahhh Yun!" Jaejoong mencoba membalikan badannya namun anusnya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak. Yunho menliriknya sekilas, dan mata musangnya langsung menatap intens tubuh telanjang dan posisi Jaejoong yang menungging memperlihatkan anusnya yang berkedut, mengeluarkan sperma, dan warnanya yang terlihat merah menggoda. "Ohh Shitt!" Yunho merasakan celananya kembali terasa sesak dan suatu yang cepat berdiri menyebabkan gundukan besar di daerah selangkanya itu.

.

.

.

Siwon mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang kecil sang istri sambil terus memeluknya erat dan menghisap kuat leher jenjang putih istrinya itu. "Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhh..." ia menggeram saat merasakan jika sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya, dan langsung saja menambah kecepatan genjotannya membuat punggung Kyuhyun sakit.

"Aakhh! Ahh appo~ aaaaarrgghhhhh hyung! Hiks hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis saat lehernya digigit dan dihisap kuat oleh sang suami. Lehernya benar benar perih dan begitupun punggungnya. Langsung saja ia menjambak rambut suaminya itu kasar.

Siwon melepaskan gigitannya, walaupun tak terluka sama sekali tapi itu tetap membuat sang istri kesakitan. Memaju mundurkan penisnya pelan, menikmati klimaksnya dilubang ketat nang hangat sang istri. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan sedikit demi sidikit sperma dari dalam anus berwarna merah itu keluar menetesi meja tempat Kyuhyun terbaring.

Bergerak mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan lubang anus berlumuran sperma sang uke. "Aaah hyung..." Ia menyedot spermanya dari dalam lubang kecil itu hingga membuat mulutnya terasa terisi penuh sperma. Kemudian menjauhkn wajahnya dari daerah itu. Lalu ia menundukan tubuhnya dan menciumi ganas sang istri, membagi sperma yang berada dimulutnya pada sang istri, dan Kyuhyun sebagai penerima hanya mampu menelan apa yang Siwon berikan padanya.

TBC or AND

Review Chap ini diatas 30 akan Chandra jadiin TBC, tapi kalau kurang yah terima aja AND. :p

Tapi ada pertimbangannya, meski reviewnya dikit dan isinya panjang panjang, (istilahnya) Chandra lanjutin. :D

*jaga jaga kalau AND*

Gomawo dan mianhae untuk yang udah sempetin baca and review ff ancur ini, sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain. *bow* *peluk reader satu satu*

o.O.o -CSR- o.O.o


End file.
